The Mysterious Robot Boy
by spidermanninja14
Summary: Astro accidentally gets sucked in a portal to the world of Pokemon! But when he goes threw the portal, he feted electrified, and when he gets to the world of Pokemon, he doesn't know who or where he is. OR WHAT HE IS! Its up to Ash and his friends to help Astro to find a way home. (I WOULD HAVE MADE THE THE FIRST CHAPTER LONGER BUT THAT ENDING WAS JUST TO TEMPTING!) REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Like I said in my profile I was going to try to make a crossover between astro boy and pokemon, since no one would make one. So here it goes! It may not be a long chapter but here goes nothin! This is based off of both 1980 + 2003. I thought I would mix it up. Combine them. Enjoy!**

Astro raced down the halls of the Ministry of Science. He was called down by Doctor Elephan for something important. Very important. He could tell that something bad was happening from the way he sounded over the phone. Be could hear things crashing around and Doctor Elephan was breathing harshly.

Astro bursted through the doors of a lab, only to see a giant robot rampaging through the lab, with some kind of portal on the other side of the lab. The portal was green and blue, swirling around.

Astro looked around trying to find his friend Doctor Elephan. "Doctor! Doctor Elephan! Are you in here!?"

"Astro...help.." He heard a faint whisper. Turning his head towards the portal he could see Doctor Elephan underneath rubble. The rampaging robot heard as well as Astro, turning its head 360 degrees. He turned his body the same direction and started running towards them. Astro quickly ran in front of Doctor Elephan and started blasting the robot.

"Astro...stop...he's..not trying...to hurt us...he..is..helping..."

"what!" Astro immediately stopped shooting. "Then how come he was rampaging!?"

"He...was...trying..to get a...rat."

"RAT!? A RAT? YOUR TELLING ME HE WAS TRYING TO GET A RAT?"

"Yes...well..he..was..COULD YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh sorry." Astro and the big robot came over and lifted the rubble off of the Doctor.

"He was just created and is not used to his powers." Doctor Elephan explained.

"oh..i see."

"Astro could you turn off the portal please? i will in my office waiting to speak with you." He said closing the door.

"Sure-"

"ILL DO IT!" The Giant robot screamed. He ran over and used his gigantic finger, but accidentally crushed all the buttons. "OOPS"

Then the portal of swirling green and blue began to swirl faster, causing it to suck items in. Astro began to fly using his rocket boots, but couldn't do it for long, cause he was being sucked in. However the big robot was standing there cause he was to heavy.

"AHHHHH...GAH!" Astro yelled trying not to get sucked in.

"HERE LET ME HELP!" The giant robot tried to grab him by his legs, but accidentally crushed them, but not to much to show, just enough to make them not work. "AHHHHHHH!" Astro screamed. The giant robot let go of his legs, startled.

"OOPS"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am making this right i aftcome i published this because i am so excited with this story! IM LOVIN IT!(MCDONALDS JOKE NOT INTENDED)**

"AHHHHHH!" Astro screamed while circling around in circles in blue and green swirls. He felt electricity stinging his parts,**(I felt so weird saying** **that)** putting him in pain. A lot of pain. Soon that pain was to much for him, causing him to go unconscious. So he was flying and spinning out of control unconscious, when the spiraniling blue and green, turned to a light blue.

...(Meanwhile with Ash and friends)...

"Come on guys keep up!" Ash yelled from behind him. "Pika!" Pikachu also said.

"Hold on Ash! Slow down!" Serena yelled from far behind.

"You keep up!"

After a while of running he slowed down to look behind him, but saw no one. "Oops, I guess we went to far ahead. We should probably wait for them to catch up huh?"

"Pikachu,"

Ash started walking slowly looking at his surroundings. They were in a forest. Like eyes were before. "I hope we didn't get lost." Just then he felt a earthquake and a loud boom. "WOAH! WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu lifted his nose and began to smell the air. "You smell something Pikachu?"

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu ran into the forest with Ash following. Pikachu stopped in a big field of flo;wers of all colors.

"WOAH.." they began to walk when Ash tripped on something. "OOF..AWH MAN THAT HURT."

Ash stood up and turned around to see what he tripped on. His eyes widened a he stared at a boy with black horn like hair, in black Speedos and a green trimming, with red boots. He had scratches all over him. While he was staring, Pikachu stood next to him. They both lifted there hands to their faces gasping. Ash fell to his knees.

"Ash! Ash where are you!?" Clemont and Serena and Bonnie came out of the forest. "Ash! There you are! We heard a boom and we thought it was you! Are you ok?" Serena asked.

As he reached his hand towards the boys scratched up face. Pikachu licked his face as well.

"Ash? What are you doing?" In their view, they couldn't see the boy, because of the tall grass and flowers.

"Come over here" he said in a raspy voice. He had never seen a human being this hurt(that's what he thinks)he had only seen pokemon like this. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie came over, and knelt down. They all gasped in horror.

"We need to take him to a pokemon center right away!" Clemont said.

"But we aren't even close to a pokemon center. It's two days away!" Serena said looking at her device.

"Then we'll take care of him!" Bonnie said. "Come on! Let's take him over by that tree!" They all grabbed a part of his body and carried him over to a tree. Right when they put him down, the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"He's waking up!" Clemont whispered with excitement.

The boy jolted up, sitting up straight. "Where am I?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"We found you here laying in the grass." Serena said.

"Yeah. My name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Pikachu!"

The boy leaned away from him, not knowing what the creature is.

"I'm Serena!"

"I'm Bonnie!"

"I'm Clemont!"

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"I..I..don't know." The boy answered. Everyone except for the boys eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Bonnie yelled in his face.

"Bonnie, I bet he has amnesia. Tell me, do you know where you live?" The boy shook his head. Pikachu jumped into his lap, scaring the boy. Clemont noticed this and asked another question. "Do you know what Poke Mon are?" The boy shook his head.

"What!? How could you not know what pokemon are!?" Ash yelled.

"This amnesia must be pretty bad." Serena added. Ash nodded. "Where are your clothes?" Serena asked politely.

The boy looked down and saw he wasn't wearing anything. "I don't know..."

"You could have some of mine." Ash said standing up, and extending his arm, to help the boy up. The boy smiled and grabbed it and stood up.

Moments later, the boy was wearing a black and white shirt with blue jeans and his red boots.

"Thanks." The boy said to Ash.

"No problem. Though it is kind of weird that those boots didn't come off. Now we need to figure out what your name is. Try to think." The boy closed his eyes tightly, trying to think.

"I..I...I don't know..I'm sorry." He said sadly and disappointed.

"Hey..don't worry. We'll figure it out. We just have to find a new name for you for now." Ash said encouraging. The boy smiled weakly.

"Hey guys! Let me show you tthis cool new invention!" Clemont shouted. He dug through his back pack and pulled out a remote, then pulled out what looked like a mini satellite. "I Call it...THE ROBOT SUMMONER!"

"Wow! Thats actually not a bad name! Im so proud of you!" Bonnie said hugging her brother.

Astro **(I got tired of saying 'The boy' so I'm gonna start saying Astro again. But they don't know that's his name) **turned around. Along with Pikachu. They could hear something that not normal ears could hear. The sound was like a pokemon, except only Pikachu realized that considering Astro is new to pokemon.

"I'll be right back. One second!" Astro said running into the woods with Pikachu trailing behind.

"Hey wait I'm comin! You guys stay here. Ill be right back!" Ash said to his friends.

**Well here is the second chapter! :D hope you liked it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry i haven't updated lately! I've been busy with my other Astro boy crossover with Danny Phantom. ANYWAY...**

Ash trailed behind Astro and Pikachu.

"Slow down!... No one has ... every gone faster then me!" Ash panted.

Astro and Pikachu stopped and looked around them. They waited to hear the noise again.

A moment later Astro heard it again. But pikachu couldn't. The noise seemed different then before. It was soothing. Like it was calling for Astro.

Ash was now standing behind Astro and Pikachu, confused. Astro closed his eyes to listen to the soothing sound. He opened his eyes and swiftly turned around and began walking towards the field again.

"uhhh...where are you going?" Ash asked questionably. He looked back down at pikachu. "pikachu? Wheres he going?"

"Chu-u?" Pikachu shrugged.

Ash and Pikachu began to walk behind him. "Where are we going?"

Astro did not hear him. He could only hear the soothing sound that was calling him.

"Hello?" ash asked again. Ash jumped in front of Astro expecting him to stop, but he didn't. He just ran right into him with no hesitation.

"OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWW!" Ash winced while being carried off with him.

The next thing they knew they were walking over to where Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie were standing around the invention.

"Clemont! Its not working! Why did you even make this thing!?" Bonnie yelled, before she heard faint 'Ows' from behind her. She turned around and saw Astro walking over with Ash in front of him being pushed, and Pikachu trailing behind.

"Well you see Bonnie, I made it recently, and it seemed we didn't need a robot, but i just got tired of waiting so i thought i would just see if it works. So when we do need it, i will have updated it and it won't explode!" Clemont said proudly

"What the?" Bonnie said. Clemont and Serena turned around as well.

'What are you doing?" Serena asked Ash with a weird face.

"HELP ME! HES ACTING STRANGE! ITS LIKE HE CANT HEAR ME AND HE WONT STOP!" Ash screamed.

Then a moment later, Astro stopped walking, and stood there blinking. He looked around him, then down at the ground where Ash was now.

"What am i doing here?" Astro asked Ash.

"...You...tell me." Ash panted. Serena and Bonnie and Clemont ran over.

"what was that!?" Serena asked Astro.

"Im not sure. All well don't worry about it." Astro said smiling. He didn't want them to worry about him.

"Ok..if you say so. we'll figure it out later bu-" Clemont was interrupted by a small explosion. He turned around immediately only to see his brand new invention in scraps.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled falling to his knees.

"Sorry bro." Bonnie said.

"ahh..thats ok. We should probably leave anyway. We have a few hours to kill before we set up camp." Clemont said trying to forget about his now destroyed invention.

Everyone grabbed their things(Except Astro of course since he doesn't have anything)and left on the trail again...

...

**hey! This is the third chapter! sorry its kinda short. But i need some time to think about what exactly is all gonna be in the next chapter. :) Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
